trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Bailey Gelegue
Backstory Bailey spent the majority of her life living in Lavaridge, palling around with her friends Tate Cairon, Luna, and Carson. She never thought about becoming a trainer until she looked around one day and missed Carson and Tate. Her parents were only dabblers in Pokemon, having only 6 Hoenn Badges between them. Bailey's father gave her a Luxury Ball and let her borrow his Swellow to capture her first Pokemon with, and after a whole week of research, she finally settled on a Numel. Unfortunately, she missed, and ended up capturing a Marill. Bailey quickly grew fond of the blue Pokemon, though. She and Luna left at the same time, at first, to become coordinators. But at Fallarbor, they both lost in the Preliminary Round which left a bitter taste in Bailey's mouth. After capturing a Cacnea in the desert, she proceeded to challenge Flannery, and became the first of her friends to win a Gym Badge. She, admittedly, horsed around for the remainder of their Gym Challenges. Meeting up with Tate near Fallarbor, she caught a Solrock while Luna caught a Lunatone. Luna proceeded to win 6 badges, but missed the final deadline for the Hoenn League. Luna fell into a deep depression after failing to make it into the Hoenn League, but Bailey worked her through it and allowed Luna to see that there were endless possibilities still left for them, and the Hoenn wasn't going anywhere. The girls traveled to Sinnoh, Bailey resolved to take the challenges more seriously because she didn't want to look bad next to Luna. They meet Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town, and Bailey captures a male Nidoran. Again, the girls race to get 8 badges, but this time Bailey only manages to get Oreburgh's. While They are forced to turn back because of the harsh cold they were unprepared for en route to Snowpoint. When she first notices that they've again failed to make the league, she starts comforting Luna, who gladly lets her know that she'll be okay this time. Bailey is by no means a weak trainer, she's just the least serious out of all of her friends. They're the first of the four to head to Tatsu. Bailey, again, resolves to win 8 badges. Personality Bailey is a happy, feminine girl. She captures Pokemon for their looks and then tries to apply their power in battle. She easily approaches people and makes them comfortable with her presence, but always tries to see conflicts from both sides, no matter what the scale. She always has a lot to say and has a hard time not commenting on even trivial things. Attitudes Towards things And People Bailey is the first to challenges someone to a battle, and the first to congratulate them for a job well done. She's not as nice with people, Pokemon, or things she doesn't find aesthetically pleasing, even avoiding Crasher Wake when she and Luna went to Pastoria to challenge him. She realizes that people would have a hard time liking her if they thought she was superficial, so she downplays this part of her. She battles lazily and airily because she's deathly afraid that if she actually tries and still loses she'll be ridiculed. Behaviors and Habits Bailey calls 'Dazzle!' whenever she releases a Pokemon, a holdover from all those times watching her mother shout 'Beautify!' on recordings of Contests. And she has a bad habit of instantly deciding things about a person as soon as she sees them. Pokemon * Marill (Azura) - Bailey's starter, she uses Azura most often out of all her Pokemon, and considers it a happy accident that she caught it. Azura singlehandedly won Bailey all three of her badges. Azura and Luna's Solomon are the peacekeepers when tempers flare between Tommi and Spinne and Ivy when the latter two play jokes. * Cacnea (Ivy) - Bailey's second Pokemon. She bet Luna 50 Poke(dollars) that she could catch a Pokemon in the desert without Go-goggles. Well, she won the bet. Ivy is a huge prankster, and competes with Spinne for leader of Bailey and Luna's pokemon. * Solrock (Rockheat) - Bailey's third Pokemon. A very hard to get pun on "Rocky (Balboa)". Rockheat is Bailey's go-to Pokemon when her others aren't strong enough. Rockheat, when not battling, prefers sleeping or practicing its moves, and prefers not to move if it doesn't have to. It won't hesitate to use Confusion on Spinne or Ivy, though. * Nidorino (Kinglsey) - Bailey's newest Pokemon. Caught outside Twinleaf Town as a test drive of Bailey's stolen PokeRadar. A personal favorite of Bailey's. Prefers testing its mettle against Tommi whenever possible. Constantly challenging the Luxio to battles. Appearance Bailey has top-of-the-back length brown hair, which she keeps a lock of tied and draped over her face. She's 5'8 and 120 pounds. She wears light blue capri pants with brown tennis shoes and an oversized brown zip hoodie, which obscures a white blouse underneath. She keeps a normal sized bag of Berries, food, Pokeballs, and items. Terms of Use You want to use her? Just post in the comments, I'll have to ask that she not be given a love interest, though. Category:Submitted characters